


Sweet Dreams, TN

by shadowfan53



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, TLSP - Freeform, Touring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfan53/pseuds/shadowfan53
Summary: Miles has been trying to repress his crush on Alex, but got caught in the moment and tried to kiss him on stage.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Sweet Dreams, TN

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this song https://soundcloud.com/digigurl/missed-kiss

The stage felt like it was on fire. Alex Turner and Miles Kane were dancing around, getting closer. As the song was reaching its bridge, the atmosphere was thickening. “Baby, we ought to fuck,” Alex sang seductively, “Seven years of bad luck out the parlour room mirror,” He was in his world while singing. 

Miles tried to not get distracted but Alex’s aura caused him to stare at him the entire set. At this point, Miles and Alex were practically sharing the same breath. The view became hazy. Miles gradually began to find it harder to concentrate on anything other than Alex; let alone the actual performance. Alex continued singing even though Miles had stopped playing guitar. “You’re the first day of spring with a septum piercing,” He hoped it wasn’t too obvious he had trailed off for so long. 

“Little Miss Sweet Dreams, Ten-” Miles dove in for a kiss. Obviously, he misread the situation since Alex dodged the gesture. He turned his head towards Miles with a confused look. Miles instantly felt regret. He separated himself from Alex and continued to play the guitar again. Thankfully, this was the last song on the setlist. Miles just needed to get through this one song. After the show, Miles avoided Alex for the rest of the night. This would be pretty difficult though considering they’d be leaving together anyway.

The car ride to the hotel was extremely awkward. Miles hadn’t said anything to Alex that entire night. He didn’t seem to notice since he was talking on and on about their show and how he was planning on going straight to sleep when we arrived at the hotel. “Hey, you listenin’ to me?” Alex’s voice cut through Miles’ cloud of thoughts. Miles knew Alex was trying to get sober but it isn't getting better. Alex constantly would talk about random shit and Miles knew he was high but he didn’t want to say anything. He knew Alex was trying. “Hello?! Are you fuckin' deaf?” Alex started to get closer to Miles. “Huh?” Miles bolted up suddenly. “I was askin’ you if you thought the show went well,” Alex sat back down in his seat. “Uh,” Miles was wondering why Alex hasn’t even mentioned the attempted kiss. Maybe he did mention it and Miles just wasn’t paying attention. A snap landed in front of his face. “Hey!” Alex exclaimed. “You’ve been acting all strange-like ever since we started the tour,” he moved right next to Miles. “Yea… I’m fine, just a bit jet-lagged,” Miles lied. 

Yes, he knew he was acting pretty unusual since they started the tour. Recently he’s felt like he’s become more perceptive of things. The atmosphere of the stage. The yells of the crowd. Alex’s expression when he sings. Especially the sound of his voice. A delightful sound to his ears. It reverberates through his entire body. Miles takes in every second of it. He wondered if these were even normal thoughts but all rationale seemed to disappear when he heard Alex. Let alone saw him. But even with all of these scrambled ideas Miles still wasn’t gonna say anything about it anytime soon. He wouldn’t have time to either since they had finally arrived at the hotel.


End file.
